The present invention relates to a sash window blind frame and sash constructions for sash windows, sliding doors, and the like made of profile members preferably of a synthetic resin. Although the following description refers to sash windows, it is to be understood that the present invention also contemplates sliding doors, etc., constructions having a blind frame and sash. Preferred embodiments of the present invention are particularly related to sash windows of the type wherein profile members having respective identical cross sections are utilized for all frame sides of the blind frame and sash. Preferred contemplated sash window constructions of the present invention also include provisions for metallic profile members inserted in the synthetic resin profile member and/or slide in corners (angles).
A number of profile members for the production of sash windows, sliding doors, or the like have been contemplated which start with respectively identical profile members for all sides of a blind frame or sash. The blind frames are formed in each case in pairs with fixed projections to guide the sash and form a running surface or track for the rollers. The cross sections of such profiles are fashioned so that they withstand high and maximum stresses. This is true not only for the construction of the blind frame, but also the sash, the cross section of which is selected to be so large that it can, for example, also accommodate double glazings (windows).
The present invention contemplates providing a sash window and/or sliding door construction made up of profile members, which window is distinguished over previously contemplated profile structures not only by a low weight of the profile members, thus being suitable especially for smaller units, but also by a simple manufacture and economical assembly.
The present invention further contemplates producing the connection of blind frame and sash along three sides by means of a resiliently constructed mounting profile snapped into an undercut groove at the blind frame profile member with a projecting, approximately V-shaped central section of this mounting profile being guided between projections of the sash profile member.
In contrast to the heretofore customary rigid guides of the blind frame for the sash, the present invention provides a resilient, elastic guide so that the sash profile member can be easily hung and/or detached into and from the blind frame, which is possible by the snap connection due to the resiliency of the inserted mounting profile. The present invention also contemplates arrangements with the mounting profile glued (cemented) to the blind frame. Due to the resiliency of the mounting profile, the sash profile member can accordingly be dimensioned in its size and inserted with only a minor clearance with respect to the blind frame profile member. The resilient, elastic mounting profile is preferably extruded, for example, of a thermoplastic synthetic resin, e.g., PVC.
In a further development of this invention, the blind frame is formed with two continuous undercut grooves arranged side-by-side, preferably in a dovetail shape for accommodating a T-shaped track (guide) rail. This T-shaped track rail is preferably of metal such as aluminum. The blind frame profile member is furthermore formed, in an extension of one side of the profile, with a blind (facing) fillet projecting beyond the grooves.
The present invention further contemplates providing a particularly simple way of mounting the glazing in the sash profile member, wherein a groove of the sash profile member, formed beyond the horizontally extending glazing flange serving as the contact surface for a glazing (glass is it utilized to receive a fastening means for the glazing. As the fastening means, a novel, acute-angled profile element is provided, with legs of unequal lengths and made of an elastic material, e.g., chloroprene. With its short leg, this acute-angled profile element engages into the groove of the sash profile member and, with its long leg, the element rests on the glazing. In preferred embodiments this long leg is equipped with additional sealing lips. In order to affix the fastening means to the sash profile, the fastening (acute-angled) profile element is profiled with lugs and/or recesses which engage corresponding and/or projections at the sash profile member. By a simple pressing of this acute-angled fastening profile element along the continuous groove at the sash, so that it engages the groove, the glazing is mounted with one manipulation, any unevennesses or the like being compensated for by the elastic profile. In preferred embodiments, a further groove on the other side of the glazing flange of the sash profile member is provided which serves to receive a sealing profile for the glazing on the side contacting the sash profile member.
The present invention further contemplates a novel construction of a grip molding (handle rail) to handle a sash on a window or sliding door. According to the invention, an angular profile element having a closed leg and an open leg and forming a grip molding is clamped to the projections of the sash profile member. The open leg of the grip molding is formed by two sides of unequal lengths, wherein the inner, shorter side engages, hook-like, the groove formed on the inside of the projection of the sash, and the outer projecting side contacts the sash profile member on the outside and, with a mounting extension, the end of the projection of the sash profile member. This construction of the grip molding makes it possible to effect a resilient suspension at the sash. A reinforcing iron in flat or angular construction can be inserted in the hollow grip molding in accordance with preferred embodiments where the additional reinforcement is desired or required. The grip molding is preferably also constructed so that it can receive gaskets. For receiving gaskets, the projecting side (longer side) of the grip molding is formed with a groove on the side facing away from the sash profile member. The grip molding is preferably fashioned as an extruded profile element, for example of PVC.
A sash window constructed with the above-mentioned novel features is distinguished by the cooperation of the individual components which are advantageously constructed with functional efficiency and which result, in their entirety, in a readily manipulatable (operable) sash window economical in its manufacture and work-saving in its installation. This sash window can be equipped with simple glazing and also with commercial fittings. The window can also be utilized in case of higher mechanical stresses by the insertion of reinforcing profile elements of metal into the hollow blind frames or sashes.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.